


The Labyrinth

by RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Camp Half-Blood, Demigod Stiles Stilinski, Derek and Stiles will end up being the same age, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jackson Has Issues, Jackson is a bully, Kidnapping, Labyrinth Time Distortion, M/M, Monsters, Not Beta Read, Sheriff Stilinski isn't really Stiles's biological father, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles-centric, Still very fatherly though, Time Skips, Time and Age weirdness, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne/pseuds/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles grows up close to the Hales, Talia and Mr. Hale are actually his godparents. The Hales' werewolf scent masked Stiles's demigod scent for about a decade but after a near death experience in his element, Stiles's powers begin to show. Wheels are set in motion and Stiles is believed to be the demigod of the big prophecy. But on his way to Camp Half-Blood, he falls into one of the Labyrinth's entrances and gets lost. </p>
<p>He rises, years later, just before the Labyrinth is destroyed...and well, time in the Labyrinth has always been weird. </p>
<p>First he completes his journey and makes it to Camp to be claimed and he meets his half brothers Percy and Tyson. Then he makes it back home...now the same age as Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are more suitable godly parents for Stiles to have. Hecate or Athena, or even Ares or Hermes. I was actually tempted to make him a child of Hades and I might one day in another story. I really wanted to make Stiles and Percy half brothers so...ta-da~

"You wanted to see me, Boss Horse?" Hedge asked as he stepped into the Big House.

Chiron sighed, "I asked you not to call me that, Hedge."

"Yeah, yeah...so what's the mission?" Hedge pressed.

"Do you remember the child in California we were told about?"

All of Hedge's playfulness drained away as he stood up straighter. With a serious face he nodded. "Time to bring him in?"

"Not quite yet...but I'm sending you over to keep an eye on him." Chiron informed him.

Hedge nodded, "When do I leave?"

"In the morning."

* * *

"Alright kiddo, your lunch is all packed, but I added a $5 bill in case there's any snack machines you wanna get a treat from." The Sheriff said as he passed Stiles his lunch box.

"Thanks dad." Stiles smiled as he accepted it.

"You'll be good, won't you?" The Sheriff teased, but was being slightly serious.

"When aren't I?" Stiles scoffed, slightly offended. When his dad gave him a look he sheepishly looked away. "Okay so there maaaaay have been a few times this week I may have misbehaved."

"I was called six times in this week alone." The Sheriff deadpanned.

"It's not that bad!"

"Stiles...it's Tuesday."

"Which is technically the third day of the week!" The twelve year old cried.

"Mr. Hale will be chaperoning. If you need any help or if Jackson is bothering you...just stick with him and Scott, okay?"

Stiles blushed a bit in embarrassment but nodded. "Okay..."

"Good." The Sheriff ruffled his hair and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "And remember to have fun. You love the aquarium. Don't let anyone ruin it for you."

Stiles just smiled brightly at the reminder of where he was going today.

* * *

 

"Cora, you know what you did was wrong, right?" Mr. Hale sternly said as he gave his daughter a hard parental stare.

"Technically, I guess..." Cora muttered.

"There's no technically about it. You can't go around punching people."

"He was mocking and shoving Stiles around! You don't mess with pack, and you especially don't mess with the Hale pack!" Cora insisted.

Mr. Hale sighed and knelt down to meet his daughter's eyes, and smiled helplessly. "Your intentions are good, cub. Stiles is family."

"Like a brother..." Cora mumbled with a nod.

"Right. Like a brother. But you're stronger than Jackson. You could really hurt him and then you'll get in bigger trouble. Uncle John will have to punish you and he won't want to do that, because you mean to him what Stiles means to us."

Cora sighed exasperatedly. "Then _what_ was I supposed to do!?"

"You come get me. Or any of the other adults and point it out."

"All the other teachers don't punish Jackson! He's like...their golden boy, all perfect and rich and posh! They let him pick on Stiles cos he's poor!"

"Stiles isn't poor, baby. Jackson's family may be richer, but they're not better than the Stilinski's. Don't you worry...I'll have a _loooong_ talk with the teachers about Jackson's behavior."

"Promise?"

"Swear...now, come on. Let's go find Stiles and Scott before they get in any more trouble."

Mr. Hale and Cora hopped off the empty bus they were using to have a talk. Jackson was picking on Stiles again and Cora was tired of it and acted. Unfortunately while no one saw Jackson picking on Stiles, they did see what Cora did.

While Mr. Hale went to do some parenting on the bus, the rest of the class headed inside to explore and have fun.

* * *

 

"What's the matter, Stinky? Afraid of a little water?" Jackson taunted.

"Look in a mirror, Whittemore, you're the Wicked Witch here." Was Stiles's comeback as he glared at the blond who was holding open a door that read 'employees only'.

" _Stiles_...we should head back to the group. We'll get in _trouble_!" Scott whined, darting his eyes back and forth, expecting to get caught any moment.

"Why don't you take your baby friend and go. Us big boys are gonna have some real fun. Come on, Danny. I told Lydia we'd get a picture of the sharks up close." Jackson said as he pulled Danny through the door.

Stiles perked up at Lydia's name and that's when Scott grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards the group's direction. "Come on, Stiles! Don't fall for it! He's gonna get caught and if you go he's gonna pin it on you!"

"But this could be my chance to impress Lydia!" Stiles argued.

"It's not worth it! Look, mom gave me five bucks, and my dad sent me over forty! I'll give you the money and you can buy her the most expensive thing in the gift shop! Just please don't let Jackson get you in more trouble!" Scott begged.

""It's _sharks_ , Scottie! _Sharks_!" Stiles stressed before going through the door himself.

Scott groaned before looking in all directions and following behind Stiles.

* * *

 

"Jackson, don't...come on man, stop!" Danny stressed as he tried to get his best friend to stop messing with Stiles.

"Seriously, Jackson! What's your deal!" Scott joined in as he watched, worried, as Jackson and Stiles fought over some shark food near the edge of the shark tank.

"What? You gonna start crying, McCry-baby?" Jackson scoffed as he pulled harder and glared at Stiles, "You think you're so great and tough? You're just a stupid, weird, brat and you're lucky you have each other because seriously? No one else is gonna like you. _Lydia_ will never like a spazz like you!"

Tears weld up in Stiles's eyes as he let go and Jackson fell on his butt. Angry at that, Jackson bolts up and pushed Stiles hard, he falls backwards and hits his head on the side gate before falling in the shark tank.

"STILES!" Scott screamed.

"OH MY GOD!" Danny cried.

"Oh god...I...I didn't mean to do that!"

* * *

 

"I don't see the boys..." Mr. Hale commented as he looked around for his godson and his best friend.

"That can't be good." Cora commented as she too looked for Stiles and Scott.

" _AAAAHHHHH_!"

Both Hales immediately looked to the commotion and their eyes widened at what they saw.

An unconscious Stiles floating to the bottom of a tank...as a pair of sharks swim towards him.

"Dad! Do something!" Cora cried.

Mr. Hale acted as soon as he snapped out of his stupor. He ran towards the stairs that led to the upper levels, ignoring any signs or barriers. He even broke a lock on a door with his werewolf strength. When he reached the top he wasn't surprised to find Scott or Jackson there. Scott would follow Stiles anywhere and vise versa, and Jackson...well, that kid was going to learn _very_ soon that bullying had consequences. Rich lawyer parents or not!

But at the moment he had more pressing matters. He jumped in head first and swam to Stiles. God hoping he hasn't been under too long.

* * *

 

_"Is he okay?"_

_"He's asleep, so he's probably tired."_

_"I don't think he's supposed to be in here."_

_"Not without those mask-y things, nope, I don't think so either...oh hey look, someone's coming."_

_"See? We were right. Shame...he looked fun. Maybe he'll come play with us some other time."_

_"Maybe...hey kid! Come back and play! You seem fun!"_

Stiles blinked even if it was weird and kinda burning his eyes. It took him a moment to realize he was looking at two sharks, but...sharks can't talk. Right? Maybe he's dreaming?

Before he could think too much on it, he felt really heavy when moments ago he felt as light as a feather. Like he was floating. And he was coughing...and Mr. Hale was shaking him.

"WhattaIdo?"

"Oh thank god!"

"Why...why are you wet? I thought there was no swimmin' with the fishes..." Stiles muttered after he coughed for a bit.

"Stiles...do you remember what happened?" Mr. Hale asked.

Stiles tried to think, but that hurt so he stopped trying and grabbed his head.

Mr. Hale sighed, "It's okay. Just...just hang on, the ambulance will be here soon."

"What? What ambulance? Who got hurt?!" Stiles demanded while trying to get a better grip of reality. His mind was as fuzzy as his vision.

Mr. Hale just sighed again. "It's okay, Stiles. Don't worry about it okay. You just stay here while I go speak with the other chaperons."

"Kay..." Stiles muttered.

Mr. Hale made sure Stiles was away from the water and anything else that could hurt him as he tried to leave and see where they were with getting the medics to check up on Stiles and getting the Sheriff here. As he neared the doorway he realized there was someone there. It was one of the other teacher chaperons, though their name escaped him. She was a middle aged woman that kind of screamed 'school teacher'. Her hair was up in a bun, her glasses had that chain that connected them and made them into a necklace. She wore a beige cardigan and peach colored long skirt. Mr. Hale was reminded of plenty of his own school teachers back in the day.  

"How's he doing?" She asked.

"He seems a little out of it, but he's awake and that's what's important." Mr. Hale replied.

"Oh thank heavens. Well, I'll watch over him while you go and care for the other youngins."

"I'll be back...Stiles is like family. He is family. He's my godson. I just need to check on a few things, but if you can keep an eye on him that'll be great."

"Don't you worry bout nothing...I'll deal with the child." She said as she passed him.

As she did, this violent shiver ran through him and before he could help himself, he flashed his eyes and his wolf came out. He knew better then to doubt his instincts, so he turned around and grabbed her.

He hoped it would be some misunderstanding but when she turned around and Mr. Hale saw her face, it'd become old and leathery, with the white part of the eyes blackening and the pupils turning blood red.

 _"You should have left!"_ She hissed.

"What are you?!" He demanded.

" _The boy is mine!"_ She cried as she pulled away. As she ran to Stiles she tore out of her clothes and sprouted wings and talons, fangs, and claws.

Seeing her soar to Stiles, Mr. Hale shifted into his Beta form and lunged at the beast, clawing into it. It squawked and cried and whined before it pulled away, bleeding. Glaring at him she then looked at Stiles, _"He will parish!"_

"Dad!" Cora came bursting in, Scott closely behind her.

That distracted him enough to look away for a moment. When he looked back...the monster was gone.

"Dad what happened?" Cora asked as she approached him. "I heard something...weird."

Mr. Hale picked up Stiles and ushered the other two out of there, "Cora, use my phone and call your mother. Tell her there's an emergency and to meet us at the hospital."

* * *

 

"Sheriff, we would like to offer our deepest apologies on behalf of our son. He is ver-"

The Sheriff raised his hand to cut her off, "With all due respect Mrs. Whittemore, but your son has been bullying mine and Scott McCall for a long time now. We've let it passed because 'boys will be boys'. I did my part and talked to them and to you but you seemed to have done nothing to teach your son better and now one of his 'innocent shenanigans' nearly killed my son! Now if you'll excuse me, I am here as a very concerned parent and not as the sheriff so this is as nice and respectful as I can manage. Now get out of my face."

With that, he left two very shocked adults as he followed Melissa towards Stiles's room.

"How is he?"

"He's fine. His throat and eyes may hurt because of the water, but he's not in any danger. You'll be able to take him home as soon as you sign a few things." Melissa told him.

The Sheriff gave a deep sigh. "I am getting too old for this..."

Melissa chuckled, "Well, where Ponce De Leon failed, you may want to succeed in getting that fountain of youth cos our boys are just entering their technically teen years."

"Don't remind me..."

"Well, he's awake now. He's a little...down. Remember to be stern, but happy he's alive." Melissa reminded him. They all got the story. Even Jackson was omiting a lot of stuff, Danny and Scott had both given their complete accounts of what they've seen.

"Might want to reassure Scott of that too. Poor kid seems to be expecting a doc to come tell him the bad news." The Sheriff said with sympathetic eyes.

"Scott's never lost anyone. And Stiles is one of his only real friends."

"I'm a little worry about their co-depensency. Maybe we should get them to join different clubs." The Sheriff suggested.

"Maybe...but that's for later. Go console your kid and I'll console mine."

"Done."

* * *

 

"You're sure?" Talia asked her husband once she got the full story.

"Positive."

"What does this mean?" The Alpha inquired.

"We gotta keep a closer eye on Stiles." Mr. Hale seriously. "This thing is still out there and she seemed more than serious about being out to get him."

"And she was one of his teachers?"

"I asked Cora, and it's a new teacher. She likes to pick on Stiles. She seemingly covered for any tricks done on Stiles but god forbid the kid sneezed." Mr. Hale scoffed as he narrowed his eyes with hate. It seemed like many people were getting sick kicks of messing with Stiles.

"If she was a monster...and Stiles is important to her in some way..." Talia rubbed her temple, feeling a migraine coming on.

"What are we going to do?"

"We'll keep an eye on Stiles. We may have to tell John." Talia answered

"What does this mean about Stiles? I mean...is he human or is he... _something_?"

"I don't know. I've never seen any signs of anything out of the ordinary. But he will be thirteen soon, maybe he'll begin to show powers or traits and that's what attracted this thing to him." Talia offered.

Mr. Hale frowned, "That talk with John may be sooner than expected. And more serious."

"Agreed. But for tonight...let's let them rest."

* * *

 

"I can't thank you guys enough for watching over Stiles and Scott. Melissa's working over time and there's a case going on that just needs my attention." The Sheriff said, completely stressed out.

"Hey, don't you worry about a thing. You know we love those boys. And we understand how important both of your jobs are to the community, as do the boys. Don't you worry about anything. You just make sure your head is in the game and you come home safely." Talia told him.

The Sheriff smiled gratefully. "I feel like we're asking too much. You saved Stiles today and now you're watching over him...but you won't accept a check."

"Because it's not about the money. We're friends. Have been for a very long time." Mr. Hale said.

"Right. Well...I should get going. I'll be back for Stiles later."

* * *

 

"PAPER, SCISSORS, ROCK!"

"HA! Rock beats scissors, I WIN!" Laura cheered.

Derek pouted as he stared betrayingly at his hand.

"Come on Laura, best two out of five!" Derek begged.

"Nope! Now go and get snacks. Take one of the brats to help with the bags." Laura said while giving him a 'shoo' gesture.

Derek sighed as he grabbed the car keys and his jacket. He stormed down the stairs and stopped in the living room where Scott and Stiles were playing some board game with Cora, Malia, Xavier, and Lucas.

"Who wants to go on a snack run with me?" Derek asked with defeat.

"Ooh! I'll go! I'll go!" Stiles volunteered happily.

"Buy us all snacks." Cora said without looking up from her game.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Come on...the sooner we go, the sooner we come back."

"Yes!" Stiles waved at the others before following Derek.

It wasn't a secret to anyone that Stiles idolized Derek. As they got older that idolization was turning into a bit of a crush, but with Derek entering his teenage years he was becoming a bit arrogant and 'too cool' for anything. But that didn't seem to deter Stiles. He worked as hard to impress Derek as he does Lydia.

As they drove, Stiles talked to Derek about his high school life. Derek loved to talk about himself and Stiles was one of his biggest fans who encouraged him. They were nearly to the store when something appeared in the middle of the road.

"LOOK OUT!" Stiles cried.

"AHH!" Derek yelled as he swerved. The car spun around a few times, ran off the road, and crashed into a tree. There was smoke coming out of the engine as Derek blinked his eyes into focus. When he did, his eyes widened and he looked next to him to see if Stiles was okay, "Oh my god, Stiles! Are you alright?"

Stiles groaned, "This is the second time I almost died today...let me get back to you on that."

Derek let out a breath. Stiles may have some bruising from the seat belt but at least they were both alive and in one piece. "What the hell was that?"

"Looked like a demonic version of one of my teachers..." Stiles muttered as he rubbed his neck.

Derek was trying to remove his seat belt but it was jammed. He didn't want to cause any supernatural damage so he was trying to pull free without using his claws. "Hey can you get out?"

"Um..." Stiles was tugging on his belt too but it was just as stuck. "It's not clicking out."

"Okay...okay, remain calm, okay?" Derek asked as he reached over and took some of the Stiles's pain away.

"Thanks..." Stiles mumbled while smiling slightly.

"Hey, I'm your hero, right? Don't worry." Derek tried to reassure him.

Stiles was about to say something when an arm broke through Stiles's window and began to pull at him.

"AHHH! DEREK! HELP!"

"STILES!" Derek cried in panic as he struggled in his seat.

When Stiles was pulled harshly through the window, Derek cursed and damned the car as he used his claws and his strength to get out. Once he was free he chased after Stiles, but he was being pulled into the air by some sort of bat like beast.

"STILES!"

"DEEEEEREK!" Stiles cried as he reached out for the teen.

"STILES!" Derek tried to give chase but the thing flew higher and higher until it was out of sight. Dropping to his knees in despair and misery, Derek yelled out Stiles's name one last time, "STILES!" Afterwards, he shifted into his Beta form and let out the loudest howl he could muster, calling for help, for back up, for anyone!


End file.
